Recall from the Past
by kkoneko
Summary: A warp from the original series, and about Shuichi's encounters
1. Conflict

"Cold.."  
  
"What am I doing.."  
  
I'm walking.."  
  
"Where am I going.."  
  
Looking up at the house that loomed before him, Shuichi pushed the foor open. Without thinking he stepped into the house and walked across the floor. A door was in front of him and the steady sound of typing could be heard from within.  
  
As the door opened, Yuki paused clicking away at his typewriter to watch a wet Shuichi stumble into the room.  
  
"Oi, what do you think your doing? You're ruining my floors." Stepping around his desk Yuki approached the ever-silent Shuichi. "You're shivering. go take a hot bath and change your clothes."  
  
"Nani.." Shuichi muttered without looking up. "Why did you do it."  
  
"Eh. do what?" Yuki gazed at Shuichi, putting his hand under his chin to raise his head up.  
  
Slapping away Yuki's hand Shuichi looked up into Yuki's surprised eyes as the tears flowed down his face. "Why did you write a song for Nittle Grasper. why didn't you tell me."  
  
Turning away from Shuichi, Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Is that the reason you came here? I have better things to do then tell a child every thing I am doing. If you're done talking, you know the way out."  
  
Reaching out his hand, Shuichi grasped Yuki's shirt. "Why do you always block me out like this? Why won't you tell me what is going on with your life."  
  
Taking a step forward Yuki mutters, "So annoying."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki slowly started to step away. Reaching out Shuichi grabbed Yuki and spun him about. "WHY DON'T YOU LET ME INTO YOUR LIFE!?"  
  
Shuichi's eyes bugged out as Yuki looked at him in shock before realizing his fist was pressed firmly against Shuichi's stomach. "Nani." Shuichi gasped before falling unconscious.  
  
Staring down at his hand it took Yuki a moment as shock slowly turned to horror at what he had just done registered in his mind. "Oi.Shuichi."  
  
Bending down Yuki turned Shuichi's head into the light and his eyes opened as he saw the steady trickle of blood escape from Shuichi's nose. Leaning down, Yuki realized that Shuichi was barely breathing, it was then that he noticed Shuichi's skin was like ice.  
  
"No. You cannot leave. I cannot go through this again. oh God, I'm sorry Shuichi. just don't leave me."  
  
Picking Shuichi up, Yuki carried him into his room and put Shuichi onto his bed. Picking up the phone he called the hospital.  
  
As he sat by Shuichi, rubbing his skin in attempt to keep him warm, the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. As the steady knock upon the door resounded throughout the house, Yuki had it open in mere seconds.  
  
"This way." Yuki urged as he started leading the paramedics into his room. The paramedics, after a short examination, laid Shuichi upon a stretcher and carried him out, one hooking up a breathing apparatus.  
  
As the ambulance pulled away Yuki slumped to the ground in his front door, heedless of the rain or cold. He stayed there until the ambulance was out of site.  
  
Going back into his house, Yuki stripped and sat in his tub as the hot water washed away the rain and cold, as well as hide the steady trickle of water from his eyes. 


	2. Confrontation

"Ahh. Where is he!? He is always the last one to show up and is always late." Exclaimed Fujisaki out loud.  
  
"It cannot be helped, he is still in his slump and his situation with Yuki isn't helping him any." Hiro said with an audible sigh.  
  
Everyone stood up as the door suddenly opened, only to be disappointed as K stepped through. Looking around him K shook his head, his normal voice not sounding as cheerful as usual. "Big news! Shuichi will be absent today and for a few more days afterwards. I just got a call."  
  
"Ahh... What is that baka doing? Saying he will not be here for a few days." Fujisaki cried exasperated.  
  
Shaking his head, K looked a bit cross at Fujisaki as he shook his finger back and forth. "No no no. He was in an accident of some sort. He is currently being looked on in the hospital, but he is."  
  
Eh. NANI!" Hiro burst from the room and down the hall.  
  
".. not that bad." K finished. "Why doesn't he ever listen to me until the end? He is just as bad as Shindo-kun."  
  
An hour later, Hiro was at the hospital's reception area. Pacing about as he waited for more information, his worry and anxiety increased by the moment. Shuichi was currently still being examined by the doctor.  
  
As the doctor came out of the room, Hiro pounced on him. "Shuichi. How is he? Is he ok?"  
  
Smiling, the doctor looked down at Hiro. "He is going to be fine. He was just hit really hard and bruised a few ribs and punctured a lot of tissue. His body's state was weakened prior to the impact as he was out in the rain, I am amazed he didn't catch a minor case of hyperthermia or worse. He is no longer in critical condition and is currently resting. Besides a few bruises, he will be fine in a couple of days as long as he doesn't push himself."  
  
Shaking back tears, Hiro smiled and looked at the doctor. "Thank-you, is there any way I could see him?"  
  
The doctor, looking thoughtful for a moment, finally smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't disturb him, you should be fine. He will be very weak and visiting hours are almost over, so don't stay too long."  
  
Nodding his head, Hiro headed over and crept into Shuichi's room. Glancing down at Shuichi's face, it was hard to look away.  
  
At the soft breathing of Hiro, Shuichi opened his eyes. "Hiro. I'm so sleepy. I cannot seem to be able to stay awake. Hiro. Kowaii yo. kowaii. yo." Closing his eyes, Shuichi fell into another deep sleep.  
  
Bending down, Hiro gently kissed Shuichi's forehead. "Don't worry Shuichi. I am here now. You do not have to be scared any longer. I will protect you, just like when we were kids."  
  
After gently closing the door behind him as he exited the room, Hiro proceeded to the reception's desk. "What exactly happened to the patient named Shuichi?"  
  
Looking up, the nurse shook her head. "I am afraid that the information that you are requesting is confidential inform.."  
  
Slamming his fist onto the counter, Hiro yelled. "Don't give me that crap! My best friend just came in here and needed to be examined as he was in critical condition! Tell me what happened!!!"  
  
Shaking, the nurse squealed. "All I can tell you is that a guy named Yuki called and told to get an ambulance to his place in a hurry."  
  
Hiro walked out the door, and during his walk back to his apartment, he decided. He decided that he was going to pay Yuki Eri a visit tomorrow first thing, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.  
  
As the doorbell rang, Yuki jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. "Shuichi.. is it." Was all he could say before his face was punched and he fell to the floor in astonishment?  
  
"Bastard.. What did you do to Shuichi? Answer me!" Hiro exclaimed as he bent down to yell in Yuki's face. Hiro was mad. no, he was pissed.  
  
As the both stared into each others eyes Hiro spoke up. "I told you once before. If you ever made Shuichi cry, you would have to answer to me. I just came by to tell you to stay away from Shuichi. I am taking him from you, you do not deserve him." Thus saying, Hiro abruptly turned and started walking away, once again leaving Yuki alone, but this time with no rain to hide his feelings. 


	3. The Visit

"Bright light."  
  
After opening up his eyes, Shuichi was temporarily blinded, as the light overhead beamed down upon his face. Sitting in a chair was Hiro, his head resting on the resting on the bed that he was laid upon.  
  
Hearing the rustle of sheets, Hiro yawned and opened his eyes. Smiling at the still drowsy Shuichi, he resisted the urge to pound him on the back in congratulations for a steady recovery.  
  
"Oi.. Shuichi.. Couldn't you have slept a little longer. I was having a nice dream." With a huge grin on his face Hiro ruffled Shuichi's hair. "How do you feel?"  
  
Shuichi winced as he slowly sat upright in his bed. Smiling and intending for a joke, Shuichi exclaimed. "I feel like I was hit by a car. What happened?"  
  
Looking up in alarm before looking away, Hiro started to fidget in his chair, obviously a little bit nervous on how to tell Shuichi on what happened with him and Yuki. "Shuichi... Yuki hit you pretty hard... He caught you off guard and due to that, was able to make you go unconscious. The doctors want to keep you in the hospital for a few days as you have a high fever, but they said you should be out of here in a few more days. I guess you heal fast, thank god for that, for you're a tad bit accident prone."  
  
Grasping his head in his hands, Shuichi winced and stared at Hiro through bleary eyes. "Ne Hiro, who is Yuki? Hiro. Hiro?"  
  
Abruptly standing up, Hiro grabbed Shuichi's hands and stared into his eyes. "Shuichi, you really don't remember Yuki?" Looking suspicious, Hiro leaned in, putting his face inches from Shuichi. "Did you really forget?"  
  
Shaking his head, Shuichi looked into Hiro's eyes. Ne Hiro, quit joking around. I don't know anyone by the name of Yuki. Hiro?"  
  
Hiro's eyes opened and he stared down at Shuichi. "You really don't remember, do you." Smiling, Hiro shook Shuichi's head. "Everything is alright Shuichi. I will take care of you from now on. Don't worry about anything. I will always be here for you."  
  
At the tone of the clock overhead, Hiro looked down and gazed upon Shuichi. "Visiting hours are almost over. I will come back first thig tomorrow, so get some sleep and they will hopefully release you soon. Oyasumi nasai, Shuichi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Hiro."  
  
As Hiro exited the room, closing the doors behind him and shutting off the lights, he shook his head. "I don't know what is wrong with your memory Shuichi, but I promise that I will watch over you, and I will keep him away from you."  
  
Not hearing Hiro, Shuichi watched as Hiro's outline against the door eventually disappeared. As he tried to get back to sleep, a shadow paused beyond his door. As the door slowly creped open, the silent figure entered the room and walked over to where Shuichi lay. Thinking it was a weird game that Hiro was playing on him, Shuichi smiled. "Ecchi."  
  
Shuichi's smile faded into shock as the figure gently placed a hand against his cheek and bent down to deliver a smothering kiss.  
  
Trying to move away, the shadow pushed Shuichi down into his bed, oblivious to the pain in Shuichi's chest. As the person pulled away a bit, Shuichi gasped in some painful air. The person leaned down to nibble on his ear before whispering. "Shuichi daisuki."  
  
Tossing something onto his bed, the shadow left as quickly as it came, saying nothing and leaving Shuichi shocked in the dark. Shuichi didn't know that much, but he knew it wasn't Hiro.  
  
Bending down to grasp the object left upon his bed, was a bouquet of roses with strands of red hair strewn in between them.  
  
:Red hair." Shuichi murmured before recognition entered his thoughts. Hiro!  
  
His hands were sticky from handling the roses, Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw the white roses stained red, the red smearing around as he touched them and stayed on his hands.  
  
The hospital lights turned on one by one, as screams could be heard from inside. It wasn't until the lights in his room were turned on that Shuichi realized it was his own voice he heard. Not wanting too, Shuichi looked down to see the dripping roses in his hands, strewn with red hair. He watched as they fell to the floor, but the red wet blood stayed on his hands.  
  
Surrounded by doctors, Shuichi's screams ended abruptly as he was drugged up. The shaking doctors after carefully sedating Shuichi were horrified by the roses by the floor of the bed.  
  
The sounds of an ambulance could be heard as it pulled into the front of the hospital. A man was brought in with long red hair and bleeding. 


	4. Hiro

"What is wrong with you? Why do you look at me that way? Grow up and become a boy!" Screamed Mr. Shindou. "Why does my son have to look like. like some girl?"  
  
Slapping Shuichi away, Mr. Shindou stammered off, leaving Shuichi alone in the park, the nearby mothers wanting to help, but not wanting to get involved either. Bleeding from his mouth, Shuichi just stood there, numb to the world around him.  
  
A red mark appeared on his face, it was a normal happening in his life, and tears no longer seemed to be able to come to him. Shuichi was used to it by now, his heart no longer seemed to care. He couldn't help it that he looked the way he did. His emotions long ago had left him for dead, the world no longer meant anything to him. Why did he have to live?  
  
A voice behind him said, "ne. if you want to cry, then cry. don't hold it all in, if it was me I'd be bawling right now."  
  
Turning around, a boy stood there, reaching down his hand in an offering of help. Emotions swelled up in Shuichi's heart.. No one has said a nice word to him besides his sister in all his life.. And here in front of him, a perfect stranger, offering soothing comforting words.  
  
Sniffing as he tried to hold back his tears, Shuichi lunged into an embrace of the red haired boy before him. "Arigato. arigato." was all Shuichi could manage before his sobs overcame him.  
  
An hour later, after Shuichi calmed down, he looked up at the taller boy. "Ne. what is your name?"  
  
Grinning, the boy looked down. "Baka. it is normally polite to introduce oneself before asking for someone else's name." Shuichi stood there with his mouth half open, blushing as he forgot his manners.  
  
"Er. I. I am." was all Shuichi could say before the other boy started to laugh out loud. "Oi! It isn't funny!" That caused him to laugh all the harder, Shuichi turning a few more darker shades of red finally started to laugh as well.  
  
"Your name is Shindou-kun, ne?" Looking somewhat confused Shuichi's mouth hanged open, not believing what he was hearing. "I heard your pops call you it before. call me Hiro. and close your mouth before a bug flies in."  
  
Looking up, Shuichi smiled at Hiro. "Sankyou for giving me an encouraging word, I appreciate it."  
  
Smiling, Hiro looked down. "Well, you could always make it up to me you know." Grinning even wider, Shuichi looked up somewhat wary and confused.  
  
"Honto ni? How?"  
  
"Easy easy." Leaning close, up to Shuichi's face he replied. "I am kind of new here, so you have to start hanging out with me as my friend. what do you say?"  
  
Still a little speechless, Shuichi nodded his head. "Hai. I would really like you to be my friend. umm. Hiro."  
  
"That's right. what kind of things do you like to do? I am trying to play guitar."  
  
"Well, I want to be a singer like my idol Sakuma Ryuicchi." voice trainling off as the name is mentioned.  
  
"Oi. Shu-chan, snap out of it. your drooling. OI!"  
  
Looking up and catching himself in time before his mouth started to water. "Ne, since I want to sing and you play the guitar, we should practice and try to become a band. ne ne ne?"  
  
Hiro put his arms around Shuichi's shoulders, "Well, lets see if you are good enough to sing for my band." Laughing wickedly, Hiro started to drag Shuichi around town.  
  
"Ne. where are we going? Ne ne ne. Hiro. ne ne."  
  
"Urusai! We are just going karaoke, karaoke."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Ma ma Shu-chan. karaoke. and it is your turn to sing tonight!" Hiro puts on a big grin as he pushes him in the club Jaxy's, the all night karaoke bar. Shortly afterwards, he enters. "Ok. it is paid for the next two hours. start a singing for me 'Shu-chan'."  
  
Sighing, Shuichi waves his hand at Hiro. "Hai hai. Give me a minute." Looking down near his feet, silence produced itself around the room. The lingering lack of sound was cut sharp as Shuichi picked up the mike. Looking up, his eyes were afire with passion, he remembered all the times he watched Ryuichi. no. how he could be just like him. his idol.  
  
Nothing else mattered, it was like dancing with death, your whole attention was fixated upon the words in your mouth that seemed to creep forth from your lips. How nothing else matters, as long as the song is completed.  
  
Like all things though, the song finally came to an end. Looking up once more, Shuichi smiled at Hiro. "Ne. Am I good enough for you to make me your partner?"  
  
Looking up with a evil grin on his face, Hiro waved at Shuichi. "By looking at your results, I would say yes. He he."  
  
Confused, Shuichi tilted his head towards Hiro. "Hoe?"  
  
"Well. why don't you ask them instead on what they thought about your performance?" He declared as he waved his hands, motioning behind Shuichi.  
  
Slowly turning around, Shuichi was amazed to see the crowd assembled around the window to his booth, what surprised him more, is that they were all clapping. clapping for him.  
  
Feeling his face turn a few shades red, Shuichi turned his face to Hiro. "Hiro! How could you? I feel so embarrassed. what do I do."  
  
Smiling Hiro looked up, "Sing Shuichi. sing. Give them more of what they want to hear. and someday I promise you that we will be even better then Sakuma Ryuichi. better then Nittle Grasper! Wait and see."  
  
Stars lit up in Shuichi's eyes, and then determination. Singing with all his might, the time passed by quickly, song after song, until his throat could no longer manage to shout out his voice.  
  
Collapsing onto the couch in the booth, Shuichi picked up the drink left behind by the previous people.  
  
"Oi. OI! Shuichi. that was sake. Shuichi.?"  
  
Standing up, Shuichi crawled into Hiro's lap. "Hiro. I don't feel too good." His voice was getting quieter by the minute.  
  
Hiro shrugged his shoulders, and leaned in some more. "Nani? Don't you dare fall asleep on me. I am not carrying you home."  
  
Reaching up, Shucichi put his hand at the back of Hiro's head. Hiro being somewhat shocked started opening and closing his mouth. "Oi. I am not like that. OI!"  
  
Bending up, Shuichi kissed Hiro. Hiro's eyes went wide, as the audience still watching showing as much shock as he was. His eyes suddenly went wider, as he rushed out of the booth and into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, a angry Hiro came back into the room to see a sleeping Shuichi. Murder was evident on his mind. "Oi! Wake up! I am not your personal toilet! You got drunk and didn't feel like moving. but that doesn't mean you do that to my mouth. I mean bleh. next time go puke in the toilet!"  
  
Shaking the ever silent Shuichi to no success of waking him up Hiro sighed. Giving up, Hiro picked him up and set him onto his back. "If you do anything like that again, I will drop you. got that?"  
  
Smiling at Shuichi's face, Hiro shook his head. "You really are cute. you know that Shu-chan?" 


End file.
